custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Barney Dolls Through the Months of the Years (SuperMalechi's Version)/@comment-5040381-20130816112529
BARNEY & FRIENDS (CC) ' ' ' ' Grade Level: 'Pre-K - 1 '''Subject Area(s): '''Language Arts, Reading '''Approx. Program Length: '''30 min. '''Record Rights: '''Through 7/31/2003 ' ' ' ' ' ''' '''Program Description: ' ' ' ' BARNEY & FRIENDS incorporates early learning skills in language arts, fine arts, science, mathematics, physical education, and social studies. Topics explored include nutrition, nature, feelings, kids with special needs, foods from other cultures, etc. The series is set in both a classroom and a playground and uses music to stimulate children’s imaginations, encouraging them to make-believe along with Barney and the children on the show. Teacher Guides: 'Call (800) 257-2578. '''Website: '''http://www.pbs.org '''Airs: '''Monday – Friday 8:00 PM ' ' ' ' ' ''' '''Episode Show Number Subtitle ' ' ' ' 101 Queen Of Make-Believe 102 My Family’s Just Right For Me 103 Playing It Safe 104 Hop To It! 105 Eat, Drink And Be Healthy! 106 Four Seasons Day 107 The Treasure Of Rainbow Beard 46 108 Going Places! 109 Caring Means Sharing 110 Down On Barney’s Farm 111 What’s That Shadow? 112 Happy Birthday, Barney! 113 Alphabet Soup! 114 Our Earth, Our Home 115 Let’s Help Mother Goose 116 Be A Friend 117 I Just Love Bugs! 118 When I Grow Up.... 119 1-2-3-4-5 Senses! 120 Practice Makes Music 121 Hi, Neighbor! 122 A Camping We Will Go! 123 A Splash Party, Please 124 Carnival Of Numbers 125 A World Of Music 126 Doctor Barney Is Here! 127 Oh, What A Day! 128 Home Sweet Homes 129 Hola, Mexico! 130 Everyone Is Special 201 Falling For Autumn! 202 Grandparents Are Grand! 203 May I Help You? 204 Red, Blue And Circles, Too! 205 Honk! Honk! A Goose On The Loose 206 Hoo’s In The Forest? 207 I Can Do That! 208 Grown-Ups For A Day! 209 Picture This! 210 Look At Me! I’m Three! 211 The Exercise Circus! 212 My Favorite Things 213 The Dentist Makes Me Smile 214 Stop, Look, And Be Safe! 215 An Adventure In Make-Believe 216 The Alphabet Zoo 217 Having Tens Of Fun! 218 A Very Special Delivery! 301 Shawn & The Beanstalk 302 If The Shoe Fits.... 303 Room For Everyone 304 I Can Be A Firefighter! 305 Shopping For A Surprise! 306 Anyway You Slice It 307 Twice Is Nice! 308 On The Move 309 A Welcome Home 310 Classical Cleanup 311 Our Furry Feathered Fishy Friends 312 Gone Fishing! 313 At Home With Animals 314 It’s Raining, It’s Pouring.... 315 Camera Safari 316 Who’s Who On The Choo-Choo? 47 317 Are We There Yet? 318 Ship Ahoy! 319 Hats Off To B.J.! 320 Up We Go! 401 First Day Of School 402 Is Everybody Happy? 403 Pennies, Nickels, Dimes 404 We’ve Got Rhythm 405 Tick Tock Clocks! 406 Waiting For Mr. Macrooney 407 Let’s Build Together 408 It’s Tradition 409 A Picture Of Health 410 Play Ball! 411 A Different Kind Of Mystery 412 Going On A Bear Hunt 413 Let’s Eat! 414 Tree-Mendous Trees 415 Good, Clean Fun! 416 Easy, Breezy Day! 417 All Mixed Up 418 Oh, Brother....She’s My Sister 419 Once A Pond A Time 420 E-I-E-I-O 501 Books Are Fun! 502 Trading Places 503 Safety First! 504 Circle Of Friends 505 The One And Only You 506 Barney’s Band 507 Try It, You’ll Like It! 508 Colors All Around 509 Howdy, Friends! 510 Seven Days A Week 511 Hidden Treasures 512 A Royal Welcome 513 Sweet As Honey 514 First Things First! 515 Aunt Rachel Is Here! 516 It’s A Rainy Day! 517 Easy Does It! 518 What’s In A Name? 519 A Very Special Mouse 520 A Package Of Friendship 601 Stick With Imagination! 602 What’s Bugging You? 603 Grandparents 604 Taste For Healthy Snacks 605 Snow News Is Good News 606 Ready...Set...Create! 607 Five Kinds Of Fun 608 Counting 609 Mystery Animal 610 Birthday Ole